Condom is a product that requires special advertisement and selling because it relates to intimate personal behavior and easily makes people somewhat embarrassed even when mentioning it.
Although the purpose of the condom is very apparent and the sex concept in the society is more open than the old days, it is still difficult to sell condoms simply by the way other common daily products are sold.
Due to the above mental obstacles, and some concerns about the specification in the sanitation and safety, the package of the condom should meet some incompatible requirements in selling condition.